


The Ladybug Special

by Freedom_Shamrock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien finally gets to hang out with his friends for an afternoon.  They get ice cream from Andre and assumptions are made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> Thanks to LNC for letting me play with this idea that you shared over on [Tumblr](https://lnc2.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks also to [Whatarubberchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/pseuds/whatarubberchicken) for helping me when I was stuck on a title.

Adrien walked swiftly toward Esplanade des Invalides.  It was warm and sunny, a beautiful day. And for the first time in what felt like months, possibly because it might have actually **been** months, he was finally able to meet up with his friends outside of school for something other than a project.  He'd missed so many of their planned get-togethers, including a few that he'd set up, thanks to his father's capriciousness and a million and one photoshoots.

But not today.

He took a deep breath, allowing the energy and scents of the city fill him. Nearly four blocks away from the river, he could still smell it. He'd found his senses heightened as Chat Noir, of course, but apparently long-term use of the miraculous had impacted him out of the suit as well.  He was glad it had been a gradual change, so he could adapt as it grew. Things that would have once been repulsive had gained layers of texture and interest. He still found stinky cheeses unpleasant, though.

He paused at a stoplight and pulled out his phone while he waited to cross.  Sending a quick text to Nino, he let his best friend know he was only a couple blocks away.  They were meeting up at André's cart, and because the glacier moved around so much, they'd planned to decide the rest of their afternoon from wherever that happened to be.  

Turning the corner, André's iconic cart came into view on the curved sidewalk bordering the bleuet de France roundabout. Nino and Alya were already there, holding hands, their heads tipped toward each other as they waited.  Marinette was nowhere to be seen, but that was hardly unusual. While she'd gotten better about getting to school on time in the last year, she still had a tendency to go missing during akuma attacks. If she wasn't actively helping evacuate their class, she was nowhere to be found. Alya mentioned that she suspected their friend had an anxiety disorder; until she wanted to share it, they would just support her as best they could.

 Adrien broke into a jog, eager to get to his friends.  "Hey Nino, Alya. What a perfect day."

 Alya laughed. "Look, the sunshine came out," she said, gesturing to his face. "I'd almost forgotten what it looked like."

 "Pfft," Nino snorted. "It's nice to see you so happy, dude.  I think I finally understand what **radiant** truly means, looking at you in the sunshine, away from photographers and fans."

 Adrien rolled his eyes.  "You two are ridiculous. Where's Marinette?  She never picks on me."

 Alya coughed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "She wants to pick you up."  But that didn't seem right.

 "Alas, my dude," Nino said with mock sadness and a slow shake of the head. "Your staunch protector is stuck at home, running the bakery counter while her parents prepare a huge order for some shindig at the Grand Palais.  I guess it came in late, but with a bonus Tom and Sabine couldn't turn down."

 "Awww."  Adrien felt his joy droop a bit.  He'd really hoped to hang out with all three of them, not just because he'd heard Marinette's tales of woe at being a third wheel with the other two.  But he was determined to not let this setback bring him down. "Well, maybe we'll have to swing by the bakery later, see if she's up for a movie or something."

Alya grinned, looking positively predatory.  "Yes. Let's definitely do that." She looked over at André's  cart, where the line had dwindled to the last couple. "But until then, how about we get our ice cream."

"Yes!" Adrien agreed.  "I love this stuff. André's the best."

Adrien stood behind his friends as they ordered.  The André experience was half food service, half performance art, and he loved it.  There was something sweet and, dare he say, magical about it. As his friends stepped to the side, beaming at each other over their matched couple ice creams, he met the man's eyes.

"Ah!  Adrien, so good to see you."  André held his outstretched hands to his sides.  "Still coming to see me without your sweetheart, I see.  Perhaps this one will draw her out, yes?"

Trying not to blush, Adrien shrugged.  "I can hope."

Making a show out of waving his ice cream scoop about, before digging in and assembling Adrien's treat with a pronouncement that sounded suspiciously like a spell. "Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!"

"Purrfect as always," Adrien said, thinking of his Lady as he reached for the treat.  "How do you always know?"

"Ah, ah, ah."  André grinned and wagged a finger at him.  "Trade secrets. Not to be shared."

Adrien understood all about keeping secrets, and honestly, given his work with the miraculous and Master Fu over the last two years, he was inclined to believe in magic.  "Have a great day, André." He walked over to where his friends waited.

"What did you get?" Alya asked, eyeing up Adrien's ice cream.

"My usual."  Adrien held it out for them to see before he scooped up a bit with the tiny spoon.  He closed his eyes and savored the first taste.

Nino took a step closer, going so far as to catch Adrien's wrist and hold it steady as he stared at it.   "Dude," he said gently.

"Yes?"  He felt unaccountably nervous all of a sudden.

"Dude."  The word was elongated and a sly grin spread over his face.  "Marinette, eh?"

Adrien glanced around, wondering if she'd been able to show after all. "Marinette?" he asked, uncertainly.  Alya's eyes had gone much wider than usual, and she'd slapped a hand over her mouth. He realized his friends were staring at his ice cream.  What did Marinette have to do with his ice cream. "Oh! You think my ice cream is Marinette themed," he said, understanding. "I guess I can see that, but no, it's…"  He froze. In the middle of preparing to reveal what they would see as an embarrassing fanboy crush, realization hit him like last week's akuma.

Blackberries for her midnight hair, worn in twin tails since they'd met.  Blueberries for her piercing blue eyes. Eyes he'd seen in the face of two amazing girls… one.  He corrected himself. Just one girl had those amazing eyes, even if she had two forms. The strawberry chocolate chip wasn't just her super suit.  It symbolized that she had the heart of a hero, that she was truly Ladybug, whether she was transformed or not.

He stared at his friends in shock.  "Oh my god," he whispered. "It **is**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May this be the ice cream reveal you're looking for.
> 
> This is currently a one-shot. Statistically odds are not in favor of it staying that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien processes his new discovery and develops a plan.

"Dude?" Nino was beginning to sound legitimately concerned.

Adrien raised one finger to indicate he'd heard, but still needed a moment.

Marinette was Ladybug.  Ladybug was Marinette. He'd eaten his ice cream in silence, his friends and the sounds of Paris blending into white noise as his brain catalogued every action of Marinette's had all but screamed, "Ladybug!" As well as all the moments when Ladybug had behaved exactly like his sweet classmate. It was so obvious now.  

His treat gone, he'd collapsed into the grass and proceeded to have a giggle fit.  Oh he'd found her. And she was so wonderful, just as amazing out of her suit as in it.  Any other time he might have thought her a bit out of his league, but this was foretold. Ladybug was Chat Noir's destined partner, his other half, and André had provided the definitive evidence that Adrien belonged to her.

"Are you okay, dude?" Nino asked, the worry still present in his voice. 

Adrien pushed himself up to sit on the grass.  He could feel the smile stretched across his face, one too wide and real to ever cut it for his modeling work.  "It's Marinette," he whisper-yelled. "Of course it is." He beamed at Alya who had her phone trained on him. "She's amazing.  Isn't she amazing, Alya?"

"Are you… um… was there something other than ice cream in that?" Alya asked.

Adrien shook his head.  "When can we go see her?  Did she say?" He had to see her.  Today, if at all possible. There was no way he'd be able to sleep on this.  He supposed he could stop by tonight as Chat Noir if he really had to, but this was something he wanted to do as Adrien.  It would freak her out less. His Lady had always been so cautious of identities, which made perfect sense; she loved her friends and family.  Of course she wanted to protect them. She was too precious.

Alya laughed. "You want to tell her how your ice cream lead you to her?"

He was going to have to be careful about revealing what he knew, and who was around.  "Should I not?" 

"You might  kind of blow her mind," Alya cautioned, finally turning the camera off him.

"You can get pretty intense sometimes," Nino pointed out.  "Maybe don't lead off with André's ice cream, but tell her about it after you ask her out or something."

"I'll send you a picture so you're ready when you want to share that bit with her."  Alya wiggled her phone at him.

Her suggestion triggered the perfect plan to form.  He nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes, send it to me. But don't share it with Marinette."  Yes. This was going to be perfect… if he could keep his excitement under control long enough to do it properly. 

Still smiling and shaking her head, Alya poked at her phone.  "Don't kill my bestie."

"I wouldn't," Adrien insisted, a little offended by the accusation.  "Why would I do that? I've only just found her."

Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulders.  "Nettie's been kind of waiting a while for her Prince or Princess Charming to show up.  She may have gotten resigned to it not happening anytime soon."

Adrien blinked stupidly at Nino.  "Is she going to be disappointed that I took so long to figure it out?  That it's just me?"

Alya let out a guffaw and briefly excused herself to the patch of grass across the sidewalk from them.

Nino's lips twitched, and amusement danced in his eyes.  "Dude, I promise she'll be delighted that you're her prince."  

Adrien nodded.  "So what time is she going to be available?"

"Three-thirty," Alya said, rejoining them.  "And what on earth are we going to do with you while we wait?  I can already see that you're going to be a bundle of energy."

"This is going to be a momentous occasion," Adrien said, thinking about the deportment lessons he'd gotten from Nathalie. "I should probably have a gift for her."  He beamed at his friends. "You guys can help me pick it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That didn't stay a one shot. We are all so shocked. Hope to have the final piece posted soon, depending on how this cold treats me tomorrow.
> 
> I agonized a bit over whether I wanted to go two chapters, with the second being from Marinette's POV as Adrien shows up at the bakery, but decided I wanted this transition time where he's completely blissed out with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my personal ML WIP-Completion December challenge. I'm trying to wrap up all my works in progress (and add to the open ended stories based on some requests) over the course of the month. I have a schedule posted over on Tumblr, and I'm planning on sticking with it.
> 
> This is day 1. The final chapter will be posted for day 2.

Adrien tapped his foot as he sat beside his friends on the metro. They were  **finally** on their way to Marinette's house. Alya had even texted ahead to make sure they were expected.

"Dude," Nino said quietly, nudging him lightly. "Maybe tone it down a bit."

Adrien stared at him in confusion until his best friend pointed at his foot.

"Waaay too uptempo," Nino said. "Mari likes rock, but you're moving at speed metal rates, and you're trying to not blow her mind.  Right?"

Adrien nodded. He wasn't sure why they were so concerned about that. The whole time he was shopping, they kept holding him back from buying things that were "over the top," "inappropriate for this stage in the game," or, Alya's favorite, "likely to cause a meltdown of catastrophic proportions."  He appreciated their help. Really. He wanted to surprise his sweet Lady… god she was clever, hiding right there beside him every day in class… but he didn't want to make her faint or freak out. He didn't think either was terribly likely, but then he knew a side of their friend that not even her bestie was acquainted with. She could handle anything.

As the train slowed down, Adrien moved to get up while checking the signs for the stop.

"One more to go, Sunshine," Alya pointed out, tugging him back into his seat.

He let out a little huff. Alya had been on her phone for most of the ride, and he gestured to it. "What's going on? Updating the blog?"

Alya's grin looked downright mischievous.  "Texting the bestie."

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" he asked, suddenly worried that she might spoil the surprise while attempting to cushion the blow.

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Just laying the groundwork for our plans."

He nodded.  That was okay.  They'd talked it over and decided it would be nice to spend a little time as a group before Alya and Nino went to do their own thing.  Adrien didn't really want an audience, he'd have to be far too careful with his words if they were there. And it would probably be awkward. It had taken quite a bit of work to convince Alya that he could be trusted to handle asking Marinette out on his own. 

Adrien was at the door before the train came to a full stop. "C'mon guys," he urged them, when they moved slower than he liked.

Alya and Nino unexpectedly flanked him, each looping an arm through his. "Cool, dude.  We need to play it cool," Nino spoke as if chanting a mantra. "You're a world famous model and nationally recognized fencer. You're chill and calm."

"Marinette says we can skip the bakery and head right up to the apartment," Alya said, holding up her phone in her free hand.  She extended her arm and snapped a picture of the three of them.

"She's done working?" All Nino's efforts to calm him vanished.

"She's cleaning up and setting up her room for video games," Alya said. "We are not going to barge in on my girl when she's in the shower."

"Of course we aren't," Adrien agreed vehemently. Perhaps someday, when they'd been together for a while, he'd earn that privilege, but until she granted it, he was prepared to be a perfect gentleman. Heck, after she allowed it, he'd still be respectful and considerate, how could he not?  She was his Lady. He sighed happily, letting himself consider walks by the Seine, cuddles, and all of the cute date ideas he'd been saving up. He had a folder of them.

"Do you need to clear this with your old man?" Nino asked, throwing a sudden damper over the general mood.

"Hmmm." Adrien frowned as he considered this question. "No. I'm not going to get his permission.  I'm not twelve. If he cared about my personal life, he'd be part of it. But he's not. And it's not like he shares what's going on in his life." He shrugged.  "Turnabout's fair and all."

Alya gawked at him. "Uhm… You need to unpack that at all?"  Her voice was hesitant.

"That's the most woke thing I think I've ever heard you say about your relationship with your father," Nino pointed out. "And I'm a little concerned for you.  Or more concerned than I already was."

"Eh, it is what it is," Adrien shrugged. "And Chloe was going to make me go to therapy if I didn't demonstrate better awareness of my home situation. You know how she's gotten." Becoming a superhero had been really good for his spoiled friend. He wasn't sure if it was Pollen's idea or what, but sometime after she became a full-time member of the team, she'd started therapy and she'd embraced it with a somewhat terrifying fervor, encouraging their entire class to dig deep to find the root of their unhappiness or dissatisfaction.

"The awareness alone may not be enough," Nino said. "But we'll come back to your probable need for counseling later.  Like after you've asked out Marinette."

Adrien beamed at his friends.  "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Sheesh - this didn't even stick to the three chapters I decided on when I chose to toss its one-shot status in the ditch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy conclusion to the ice cream reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this as day 2 of my personal ML WIP-Completion December challenge.

Adrien had wanted to hug Marinette the moment he saw her, but that wasn't quite the relationship they had, not yet anyway, and Nino was right that he needed to keep it chill until the time was right. Romance and wooing required the right ambiance and timing. He squirmed a bit as they took turns getting clobbered by her in Mecha Strike. It was no wonder his Lady was so good at piloting the mech when Max had been akumatized.

"Hmm," Marinette said, setting her controller on the desk. "Are you all right?"

"Me?" Adrien asked with an embarrassing squeak.  "Just fine. How about you?"

"You're not usually this easy to beat," she pointed out.

"You have to forgive him, Marinette," Alya said quickly.  "We took him for ice cream and he's not used to getting that kind of sweet stuff."

"Ohhh."  Marinette nodded.  "Sugar rush, huh? Hard to focus?"

"Something like that," Adrien agreed, readily bobbing his head along with her.

After what felt like forever, Alya's timer finally went off. "It's been great gang, but I have to head.  Siblings to corrupt."

Nino got up with her, not even bothering to make an excuse. He babysat with her more often than Marinette did. "Go easy on my bro, Mari. That ice cream really did a number on him."

"I'm  **fine** ," he insisted. He knew his friends were trying to play off his state of mind in case things didn't go well. But that was completely unnecessary. He had this under control.

"I'll just show them out," Marinette said, smiling at him. "Then do you want to watch a movie or something."

"Definitely something," Adrien agreed. "I don't have to be home for a while yet, and we haven't gotten to spend much time together recently.  Maybe you can show me your latest designs?"

"Oh." She looked delighted and surprised at the suggestion. "Sure. If that's what you want."

While she was gone, Adrien fished Plagg out of his pocket. He'd only gotten about two minutes with his kwami during a bathroom break to discuss this exciting development. "You won't have to stay in there much longer, buddy."  Their kwamis could hang out when they were together. That was a nice side-benefit. Going to see Master Fu together, instead of on their own, would be efficient, and a whole lot more fun. Study dates were totally a thing; Nino and Alya did those all the time. Oh gosh, how had he gotten so lucky? 

"So you're sure about this?" Plagg asked, tilting his head slightly.

Adrien nodded.  Nothing would change his mind at this point.  "Her kwami is Tikki, right?"

"Yeah, but she's Sugarcube to me." He straightened up as if this was some sort of honor. 

"Do you want to go find her now, or after I tell Maribug…" His eyes went wide as he realized he'd had the perfect name forever. "Buginette." He let out a little squeal and pranced in a circle.

"Geeze, kid.  You're a mess." He pawed at Adrien's nose, forcing the boy to meet his cat eyes. "Tomcats do not melt into a puddle at the thought of their lady, okay? You won't be much good as a protector if you're all gooey."

"Cats are liquids," Adrien replied.

"You're a predator and you wield the ultimate force of destruction," Plagg corrected. Then he let out a tiny huff. I'm going to stay with you for now." He darted back into Adrien's pocket as they both picked up treads on the stairs. "Both so I can tease you later, and because someone needs to be able to save you when your mouth gets ahead of your brain."

Adrien snorted, unable to respond because Marinette was cresting the steps, holding a tray of snacks.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said. "And maybe a little something to balance you out after all the sugar would be helpful."  She slid the tray onto the desk.

His mouth went dry.  All the rehearsed and carefully considered words from two years of crushing on his partner, and today's suggestions from Alya and Nino, completely dropped out of his head now that they were alone. This never happened to him! He could  **not** crash and burn.  He  **would** not.

He took a deep breath and blurted, "I'd love to meet Tikki.  She sounds like the sweetest kwami in the world." Crap. That was supposed to come  **after** she agreed to go out with him. But at least he hadn't gone with the 'Mari me' proposal that needed to come much later.  Like next month or something.

She turned toward him, her eyes wide and her mouth frozen in a little O of surprise.

He could fix this.  He totally could. He was a hero, after all. "We should go on a double date, find a place that has cookies and cheese... Though any date would be a double date, really, since it's not like either of us will leave our kwamis at home when we go out. You know what I mean?  It would be just my luck that an akuma would attack when I'm out with the world's most amazing lady, and I've gotta be prepared, you know?" Okay. That wasn't really better, but the information was all out there now, and he could  **totally** work with this.

She hadn't spoken, though now her expression had turned calculating. Yes, she was clever. She'd figure it all out and save him from his rambling.

"Oh, and I got you something." He reached behind her computer and pulled out the little box he'd hidden there when he first got up to her room. "I thought this was a pretty… uh… momentous occasion, but Alya and Nino kept rejecting my ideas. I have lots of future gift plans though, so that's cool. And I hope you're okay with me spoiling you, because you're amazing and deserve  **everything** ."

"Alya and Nino know?" she quietly interrupted his tsunami of words.

Oh dear.  He recognized the terror on her face. "Of course they know, they helped me figure it out… " When her fear only increased, he realized he'd misunderstood. "Oh.  No, no, no. Not  **that** . Of course they don't know that you're Ladybug." He beamed at her.

Though her worry seemed to lessen slightly, it remained, paired with a dose of confusion. "They don't know I'm Ladybug?" she asked, as if clarifying, though her voice sounded a bit squeaky.  When he nodded, she continued. "But they know… something else? What are you talking about Adrien? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry.  I'm making a mess." He covered his face with both hands. "Destruction is my specialty, so I guess it makes sense."

"Stop."  Marinette pulled his hands away, stemming the tide of words. "It's… you're all over the place and it's too much at once."

"If I start over, can we pretend I didn't say the rest of that stuff?" he asked.  He wished Plagg had gone off to find Tikki, this was probably his fault, stupid being of chaos and destruction.

She nodded.

"You're an amazing person, and I've always known that."  He smiled when that caused her to look away, a blush kissing her cheeks. "And it's true whether you're my classmate and friend, or as my partner."

"How?" She took a deep breath. "How did you figure it out? How long have you known?" She stepped back, worrying her hands together.

"It's only been a couple of hours, and the story, it's kind of funny, actually." He pulled out his phone. "Alya, Nino and I met up at André's, and he gave me the same sweetheart ice cream he always does."  He opened the text from Alya, expanded the picture of his sundae, and held it out for her to see. "I've always assumed it meant Ladybug, cause she the yin to Chat Noir's yang, but Nino suggested it was you."

Cradling his phone in both hands, she stared at him in surprise.

"And I just… I realized we were both right." He shrugged.  "I didn't tell them about Ladybug, though. They would have just thought it was a celebrity crush. They don't know her… you the way I do."

"And that was all it took for you to realize it was me?" she asked, her voice a bit more shrill than usual.

He nodded. "It just… it came to me. I just suddenly  **knew** . Probably like how you always know what to do with your lucky charms." He took back the phone. "I don't think anyone else would figure it out, I mean Nino and Alya didn't, and if anyone was going to, it'd be them." He hoped that was enough reassurance.

"Um… when you figured out it was me…" She shifted her weight, fidgeting. "What did you think?"

He beamed at her. "I was really happy. Like ridiculously happy. I don't think I'd want anyone else as my Ladybug. And if André's magic is accurate, and you're willing to go out with me, I would be the luckiest guy on the planet."

"And you're really my Chat Noir?" she asked.

He tugged Plagg out of his pocket and held him out for her to see. "In person."

The next thing he knew, Marinette had thrown her arms around his neck and was pressed firmly against his chest. Yeah. This was heaven right here. He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing his cheek to hers. After a long moment of contentment he whispered, "I know you didn't want us to find each other, and I promise I didn't try. But I'm so happy it's you. Do you think you can be okay with this?"

She loosened her hold, and he followed suit, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but she kept her hands on his shoulders. "I'm very much okay with this." She giggled. 

"And would you want to go out with me, on an actual date?" he asked. "I'm so crazy about you."

"Ain't that the truth," Plagg interjected.

She met his eyes, happier than he'd ever seen her. One hand came up to rest on his cheek. "I'd love to go out with you.  On a recurrent basis."

Adrien pulled her back in for a hug.  "This is the best day of my life. Second only to becoming Chat Noir and meeting both of you."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream reveal. It's a thing now. And I had such fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say, "hello," to me over on the [Tumblrs](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/).


End file.
